The Midnight Meeting
by LazyDaizy92
Summary: Set between chapters 13 and 14 of The Chamber of Secrets, Ginny has recently discovered that Tom Riddle's diary is now in the possession of Harry Potter. Hoping he might keep it in plain view somewhere in the dormitory, she plans to sneak in to find it but is discovered before she even reaches the boys' dormitory staircase.


It was a cold, quiet March night at Hogwarts, or as quiet as it could be, as it was never completely silent in the castle; a clink of armour, a draft of wind through the old stone walls or a whisper of a ghost were often heard, not to mention the snoring that came from the many paintings decorating the walls. Harry listened carefully, but the only uncommon sound this evening was his own footsteps as he briskly walked back to Gryffindor Tower. He wasn't worried about being too quiet because he knew he was unlikely to meet anyone at almost three in the morning and even if he did, he was safely hidden under his invisibility cloak.

Unable to sleep, Harry had been in the library doing some of his homework which he desperately needed to catch up on. Oliver Wood had been taking up all of Harry's evening time with Quidditch practise and if he wanted even the slightest chance of enjoying a weekend without worrying about how much Bicorn horn was needed for a Pepperup Potion, he figured why not get it out the way now.

Stifling a yawn with his free hand (the other carrying several text books) Harry reached the portrait leading to Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately the Fat Lady was asleep. Hoping she didn't cause too much hassle, Harry loudly cleared his throat in an attempt to wake her.

'Uhhhhhhhhwha,' she groggily said as her eyes slowly opened. 'Is someone there?'

The Fat Lady looked around the landing with an expression that told Harry she probably thought it was just the wind she heard. She started to get comfortable again just as Harry spoke up.

'Wattlebird,' he whispered.

'Oh bloody hell,' the Fat Lady said angrily, 'where are you and why are you out at this hour waking me up?'

A guilty look crossed Harry's face as the portrait swung open. 'Sorry,' he muttered as he climbed through the opening. He gently pulled the portrait closed behind him and walked into the common room. A warmth washed over him as he looked towards the still burning fireplace; it's heat seemingly amplified by the abundance of scarlet and gold tapestries that hung around it. The room was cosy and inviting, especially after the cold stone corridors outside.

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak with his free hand and tossed it over his arm. Stretching his arms out and yawning he suddenly noticed movement at the other side of the room. Someone was walking slowly towards the boys' dormitory staircase.

'Oh!' Harry exclaimed in surprise before he could stop himself. Wondering if he had time to cover himself with the invisibility cloak, the petite frame of Ginny Weasley turned quickly towards him.

'Harry!' she shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands. She looked around with a worried look on her face. 'I... err... w-what are you doing here?' Her face had gone bright red, almost the same colour as her hair. Harry stared at her for a moment before deciding on the half truth.

'I've been doing homework!' he said rather hurriedly, 'Just finished a moment ago, see?' He started to lift his left arm to show the booked clutched in his hand before remembering the same arm held the invisibility cloak. He quickly grabbed the books with his right hand and hid his left arm, and the cloak, behind his back. Not many people knew about his special cloak and he wanted to keep it that way.

'What are you doing up?' Harry continued. Ginny suddenly looked very uneasy as she appeared to struggle with an answer.

'I... err... couldn't sleep... so I...,' her eyes suddenly focused on the comfortable looking armchairs in front of the fireplace, 'So I thought I'd come sit and relax in front of the fire. It... helps...' she said not entirely convincingly as Harry caught her glancing quickly towards the boys' dormitory doorway. Why had she been heading that way, he thought. Was she going to meet someone? A twang of jealousy surprised Harry as this thought crossed his mind.

Ginny walked over to one of the squashy armchairs and sunk into it. Harry could see the side of her still beet-red face as she stared at the fire. Thinking it was best not to know the real reason for her being up out of bed at three o'clock in the morning, he started to walk off towards the staircase leading up to the boys' dormitories.

'Oh, I see. Well, good night then,' Harry said. Unfortunately things were still a little uncomfortable between the two of them ever since Valentine's day when Ginny had requested the services of a singing dwarf. It had been a rather embarrassing moment when the dwarf, sat on top of him, sang a small poem in front of many of his classmates. Harry hadn't talked to Ginny since then except to exchange the usual pleasantries that would result in her going red and scarpering off quickly. It didn't help that when spotted near one another people would often perform their own renditions of the now infamous poem.

Stopping at the doorway he realised this was the first time they'd have a moment to talk without being interrupted. Maybe this was a good time to clear the air a little. Harry liked Ginny a lot. She was intelligent, funny, and having grown up with six brothers, a lot tougher than she looked. These were all qualities Harry liked in people, and valued her greatly as a friend.

'Ginny?' he turned around to face her, 'Do you mind if we chat for a little bit?' he asked gently. He could see Ginny jump slightly at the suggestion but she didn't take her eyes from off the fire. After a moment she replied in a whisper.

'O-okay.'

Harry walked towards the chair next to hers. He placed his books on the little table to the side of it and, more importantly, silently dropped the cloak underneath it. Sitting down in the large armchair, he let the fire warm him as he organised in his mind what he wanted to say. Ginny kept silent, still staring directly ahead of her, but fidgeted with her hands, clearly quite nervous. Whether this was due to being caught going somewhere she shouldn't have been, or because of Harry himself, he wasn't sure.

'I just wanted to say that...' he paused. Harry felt he wasn't being fully honest here and felt a slight pang of guilt but continued nonetheless. 'That I really liked your Valentine poem. It was very sweet and made me feel... well... special, I suppose, to know that you felt I was worthwhile writing about,'

Ginny visibly tensed at the mention of the Valentine but by the time Harry had finished talking she looked far more relaxed. A small smile was now visible on her face which somehow had managed to find an even darker shade of red to turn.

'Oh,' she said quietly, turning her head slightly towards Harry, but still not looking him in the eyes, which, according to her, were 'green as a fresh pickled toad'. Perhaps it was his muggle upbringing, but he had never heard a toad used to describe someone in a positive light before. In fact he distinctly recalls having being called a 'slimy toad' a few times in his life, usually by one of the Dursley's.

'You really mean that?' Ginny continued, her voice shaking.

'I do,' replied Harry positively. 'Although maybe next time don't use a dwarf to deliver it. They're pretty aggressive for their size!' he added, giving a small laugh and hoping the humour came across enough to put Ginny at further ease.

She gave a half giggle. 'Sorry' she muttered, but her smile remained.

'He had one hell of a voice though,' Harry said, and this time Ginny really did laugh. It was a wonderful sound to hear and he knew they were going to be fine.

Harry looked back toward the crackling fire and spent a moment admiring the portrait of the lion above the mantelpiece. Harry wasn't sure what else to say, but maybe nothing else needed to be said tonight. As he stood up and stretched, Ginny must have sensed that Harry was planning to leave because she jumped out of her chair.

'You okay?' inquired Harry.

Ginny wasn't avoiding Harry's gaze now. Her bright brown eyes reflected the fire next to them that gave her a look of determination. Her smile was gone but in its place was a war of different emotions that switched between apprehension and courage and everything in-between.

'Ginny?' Harry asked again, after a good half minute of this went by.

Suddenly Ginny launched forwards, throwing her arms around Harry. She pulled herself close against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She held him tightly and didn't let go.

Harry was taken aback by this sudden hug. It wasn't the first time he'd been hugged by another girl; Hermione would occasionally get over excited by intense moments but those hugs where different. Those were simple hugs that lasted seconds between best friends. This was something else.

The scent of flowers hit his nostrils which he inhaled happily. The smell for some reason made him feel at ease, even though he could ear the pulse of his heart pounding about three times as fast as normal. Ginny seemed to show no signs of letting go so Harry wrapped his arms around her in return. After what could have been hours for all Harry knew, they slowly untwined.

'Stay a bit longer?' Ginny asked timidly.

'Sure...' Harry replied, and sat back down in the armchair.

He looked up at Ginny who was gazing back at him with the same look she had before hugging him. Her eyes darted between him and her own armchair. The look of determination returned as she stepped towards Harry and climbed into his lap, sitting sideways and throwing her legs over the arm of the chair. She rested her head on Harry again and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

Harry had never felt so nervous, excited, and relaxed at the same time. He moved his right arm that was supporting Ginny's back slightly and felt her smooth hair glide over his hand. It was so soft and silky that he couldn't help twirling some between his fingers. Another wave of her floral scent washed over him as he, for the first time, really appreciated how pretty she was. He didn't know why he'd never realised this before. The firelight illuminated her slightly freckled face; her eyes alive with fire. Harry then became aware that his body had reacted in what he considered an embarrassing manner, and hoped that Ginny wouldn't notice. He was sure she would find it disgusting.

Ginny fidgeted slightly and crossed her legs, which did nothing to help Harry's erection situation. This caused her robe to come up to just above her knees. As she settled back into her comfy hugging position she made no attempt to cover her legs. Poking out from under her robe was another item of clothing that Harry guessed to be her nightie.

Harry took his free hand, that had been resting on his chest till this point, and gently placed it upon her knee. There was a slight, sharp intake of breath from Ginny who otherwise didn't complain. Her skin felt very smooth and almost silk like as he caressed her knee, giving it a little squeeze. Looking back at Ginny their eyes met, and with barely any hesitation they leaned together and kissed. It only lasted a second before they were again looking into each others eyes but it was like lightning had stuck Harry's chest. He was surprised how natural it all felt, any feeling of awkwardness long dissipated. His heart pounding like a drum, he leaned back in for a second, longer kiss, which she accepted with a thirst.

Harry couldn't help it, but suddenly he was very aware of what he was doing. It was almost as if he was looking down on them both from above. All he could think about was if he was kissing correctly, after all it was his first time. Was he kissing too softly, was it meant to be this wet, should it be wetter? Wait, didn't Dean say something about using your tongue too? Ginny seemed to be enjoying the kiss, so he pushed any thoughts of what he should be doing to the back of head and focused on enjoying it too.

Ginny wiggled her bottom, uncrossed her legs and leaned forward into him as she increased the intensity of her kiss. A jolt of pleasure shot up from his groin as his erection pressed hard into Ginny. He no longer cared if she felt it; in fact, he wanted her to.

Harry wanted more. He had never been so aroused before and his confidence increased by the minute. As they continued to kiss, Harry began to move his left hand down her smooth leg. As he ran it back up, he didn't stop at her knee, but instead carried on, slowly, up her thigh. His heart was pounding as he felt the fabric of her robe and nightie push back on his wrist. His hand crept closer and closer to the top of her leg. He very well knew what was waiting for him, but so did Ginny as she reached down to her robe and held it down just before it would have exposed whatever she wore under her nightie. She made no attempt to move Harry's hand from the top of her leg however.

'W-wait,' she breathlessly stammered after breaking the kiss, 'I'm not wearing anything under my nightie...'

If it was possible for Harry's erection to get any larger tonight, this is when it happened. He wanted nothing more than to reach up between Ginny's legs and see if his imagination had accurately depicted what the most private of areas on a girl felt like. However he would never want to do anything Ginny was uncomfortable with.

'You don't want to?' Harry asked.

'I dunno...' she replied. Her nervousness was obvious even to Harry.

'I want to...' Harry said before kissing her once more. Returning the kiss, Ginny let go of her robes and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She gave a slight nod which was all the permission Harry needed.

Harry resumed moving his hand up her thigh until he hit his target. Moving the side of his left index finger up and down slowly he found it was warmer and wetter than he had imagined. It was a very pleasant feeling and as he looked as Ginny it was clear she felt the same, as she had now closed her eyes and leant her head back, and would let out little gasps of pleasure as Harry moved his fingers. Remembering some of the late night chat between the other boys' in his dormitory, he turned his hand so he could now use his middle finger. He rubbed up and down slowly and started to prod lightly with the tip. He wanted to penetrate her with his finger, just like he'd heard about from other boys, and how the girls had apparently loved it. Satisfied he was at the entrance, he pushed his finger inside.

Ginny's face contorted as she let out a little hiss of pain. Harry, concentrating fully on the task at hand, hadn't noticed and continued on regardless until he felt hands grabbing his and pulling them away.

'S-stop,' Ginny whispered, giving a slight giggle, 'that hurts a little. Let me show you...'

Pulling his hand up and taking a few of his fingers in her own hand, Harry felt them press on an area higher up. It was a little less wet here he noticed, but just as warm. Ginny started moving his fingers in a circular motion around her clitoris.

'Like this. Don't change speed or anything.'

Harry did as he was told as she let go. Ginny returned to the relaxed position she had before and again closed her eyes. Soon her mouth was open, letting out sharp breathes of clear delight. Harry watched her closely as he pleasured her, watching how her lips quivered, how her eyelids would clamp even tighter and how her chest would rise up and down. As the minutes went by, he found his arm getting tired, but he didn't care because he found great satisfaction in bringing this much pleasure to another human being.

'A- A little faster...' she muttered as she arched her back. Harry complied and guessed she was getting close. He was right because not too long afterwards Ginny suddenly clamped her legs shut, trapping Harry's hand and preventing him from rubbing any further. He knew he'd been successful however, as Ginny's body jolted every few seconds and her breathing became far more erratic. A few moments later, Ginny had relaxed enough for Harry to withdraw his hand. He could see the firelight glistening off his fingers as he felt very happy to have been the cause of this wonderful moment.

'So good...' muttered Ginny. Harry looked back at her and their eyes met. They both smiled shared a light giggle.

Harry looked at his fingers, wet with Ginny's excitement, and thought about what he should do now. As Ginny lay across him, still breathing hard, he knew he wanted to do more with her. He didn't want this night to ever end as rubbed his fingers together. Maybe Ginny would be up for giving him pleasure with her hands, or maybe she would be happy to use her mouth. Harry's mind raced and his erection twitched but what he really wanted was the one thing maybe Ginny wouldn't be ready for. Harry steeled himself and decided there wasn't any harm in asking.

'Would-' he nervously stammered, 'would you like to try sex?'

Ginny turned to look at him and to his surprise she didn't appear to be offended, or nervous, or anything that he would take as a negative answer. She simply looked dreamily at him as if she was in another world right now. She smiled and nodded.

'Oh...' Harry said. He hadn't really expected her to say yes. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears; it had never beat so fast before in his life and his mouth suddenly became very dry. Now faced with what he wanted, he wasn't even sure he was ready for this. He didn't know very much about sex other than what he had talked about with friends, and who knew how accurate that was? Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought, but before his mind could make him even more worried, he felt Ginny get up off him.

'Where are you going?' Harry asked, wondering if he had bored her by not making his move quickly enough. Ginny turned to face him and smiled at him. 'Nowhere,' she replied before lifting her robe and nightie above her waist.

Harry simply stared. He stared at the smooth, glistening, mound between her legs.

'Well?' Ginny's voice whispered, snapping him out of his trance. 'Get it out then.'

'What? Oh!' Harry suddenly remembered what was going on and grabbed his robe. Somehow finding the courage, he brought it up above his own waist and nervously fumbled with the button on his pajama trousers, eventually managing to pull his penis out. It stood proud and to attention as he heard a little nervous giggle from Ginny. He watched her move towards him as she climbed onto the chair, placing her knees either side of his legs. When she was positioned above him correctly, she reached down with one hand to grab his penis and let go of the robes with the other, covering up what was happening.

As Ginny lowered her body he felt a familiar warm wetness touch the tip of his erection. He could feel Ginny's hand moving him before she lowered further again. The warmth enveloped the head of his penis and he felt her hand let go. She brought both hands up to his shoulders and slowly started to move her hips up and down.

Looking up at Ginny, Harry noticed that every time she lowered herself she had that same pained look on her face again and occasionally he heard the hiss of sharp breath, but there was also something different about her expression this time; there was a slight smile each time she lifted back up. Harry knew she was struggling a little but she was also enjoying it, and with this knowledge, he allowed himself to enjoy it too.

Ginny kept slowly lowering and raising herself up and down the tip of his penis, allowing him to penetrate her a little deeper each time. Soon she was able to get half of his erection inside and she quickened her pace a little. Harry now started to feel pleasure washing over him too. He felt the warmth, and the clamminess, from under their robes. It was nothing like masturbating and Harry had quickly come to the conclusion that sex was much, much better.

Harry continued to let Ginny set the pace. He felt the urge to push up further into her, to reach deep into her womanhood, but he knew that would surely be very uncomfortable for her. He watched her face as she continued to bounce softly on him. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back. Her mouth was open slightly and some of her fiery hair was sticking to her face. Her satisfaction was unmistakable.

Harry closed his own eyes and suddenly he was awash of senses; the heat from both the fire and Ginny's body; the smell of flowers and sweat; the sound of the crackling fire and from Ginny's breathing. They all took hold of Harry and carried him to a world where nothing would ever worry him again until he was brought back by the sudden build-up of pleasure from the point where they were joined.

'Ah- I think I'm- I'm gonna-' Harry breathlessly whispered. Ginny must have known exactly what he was trying to say because suddenly she was trying to pull herself off him.

'Not inside!' she squealed in slight panic.

Unfortunately for Ginny, her foot had become tangled in her robe as she tried to pull herself up off her knees. Unable to free her foot in time, Ginny could only fall backwards off the chair. She landed on her back with an 'oomph!' on the hearthrug and her robe and nightie flew upwards, exposing most of her body and covering her face.

Leaning forward and reaching out, Harry tried to catch her, but he was too slow. None of this stopped his orgasm however, as his penis, now pointing forward, erupted over Ginny. Long, thick strands of semen shot out and landed on Ginny's body, from her vagina all the way to just below her breasts. After a few more seconds and having expelled all he was going to, Harry leaned back in the chair, exhausted.

Only the sound of hard breathing and crackling fire could be heard for the next few minutes until a giggle, which quickly turned to a full laugh, came from the floor. Harry leaned forwards again and saw Ginny holding her hands over her face, which was still covered with the bottom of her robe. Harry couldn't help but laugh too. The absurdity of what had just happened kept them chortling for another few minutes. Ginny, uncovering her face, had a bright smile on her face. Her cheeks were still red, but this time flushed from their draining activity, not from embarrassment.

'Help me up,' giggled Ginny, holding out a hand. She kept the other holding up her robe as Harry pulled her to her feet. Looking down her body and smiling, she pulled her robe and nightie up over her head and let them hang on her arm, being careful not to get any semen on her clothes. She stood naked in front of Harry, giggling at the mess that they'd made together. Hundreds of little fires danced in the moisture on her body.

'Wow,' she said between giggles, 'look what you did to me.'

'Sorry,' Harry said, smiling. 'couldn't help it. There must be some tissue around here or something,' Harry started to look around for something to help clean her.

'Oh! I know,' Ginny suddenly exclaimed as she started to rummage with her free hand inside her robes. Eventually extracting her wand, she pointed it at herself.

' _Scourgify,_ ' she said, and with a little flash she was completely clean. Pulling her robe-nightie combination back over her head she looked back at Harry.

'Well... that was fun,' she smiled. She was back to looking nervous, but happy.

'Yeah...' Harry replied. He smiled back but he couldn't help but notice things felt a little awkward again.

'You might want to put that away,' Ginny said, indicating towards his groin with her eyes. Harry looked down; he had somehow failed to notice his, now flaccid, penis was still hanging out of his pajama trousers.

'Oh!' Harry blurted out, his own face blushing now. Standing up, he quickly fumbled with his trousers and pulled his robe back down, muttering 'Thanks,' as he did so.

Ginny giggled again, a sound Harry definitely enjoyed hearing. He smiled as she looked around towards the girls' dormitory.

'Well... goodnight Harry,' she said before throwing her arms around Harry and hugging him tightly. Before Harry could even respond with his own embrace, she had already let go and was heading to the doorway. With a flutter of red hair, she disappeared onto the girls' dormitories.

'Night...' Harry whispered to only himself now. He gathered up his belongings and headed to bed. Walking quietly into the dormitory, he could hear the soft snoring from his classmates. As he stored his cloak and books away, he looked at Ron's four-poster bed, the curtains drawn around it. Getting into his own bed he decided what happened tonight would not be something he would share with his best friend. Harry didn't think Ron would appreciate it quite as much as Harry had.

The End

If you enjoyed this story or would like to show interest in further ones, I accept Dogecoin. :) DTQU6V4eX5Jx7vS97KSxSLN9aZ6GhdLjRW


End file.
